Aria the Scarlet Ammo: New Bullet, New Story
by The Bad Analyst
Summary: Something uploaded simply to humor myself and any potential readers, an Aria fanfiction set a couple decades after the events of the original, incorporating OCs whom I hope aren't too similar to the original cast. As this is the first story I managed to upload to the public I ask you to please be constructive in your criticism and not destroy my purpose for living.
1. Chapter 1: Fate is a Cynical Scumbag

"_Violence is simply a part of human nature, natural selection is the name of the game, our world is the board, and we are the pawns... the only thing that separates it from any other game..." The young woman paused, a maniacal grin spreading across her face. _

**THERE ARE NO RULES OF ENGAGEMENT**

"_This should be entertaining"_

Light slowly crept into my room, signaling the start of a new morning. Although I knew it was futile, I drew the covers over my head in a pointless attempt to stay asleep. For a moment, it seemed like I would achieve my goal, as I began to doze off. I was so close but, naturally, fate wouldn't allow me to do so as I got a chill down my spine. They say that people in my line of work begin to develop a form of precognition, the ability to sense upcoming danger. I initially dismissed it as a stupid rumor, but as I gained experience I couldn't help but begin to question my initial response.

"Distance, approximately 150 yards, wind will not be a factor in the bullets path..." a girl's voice droned in an almost robotic tone. The speaker racked the bolt of a Dragunov SVU before steadying the weapon. I couldn't help but smile, the appearance of the shooter didn't seem to fit the weapon. In fact, the shooter probably wouldn't fit with ANY weapon at that, a seemingly normal high school girl, complete with a standard uniform and innocent face.

"God damn it Kanon..." I muttered rolling out of bed, making careful sure to snatch my handgun off the top of my drawer. I then stumbled behind his desk for cover. _"A lively morning"_ I thought to myself, answering my cell._"You're late, school started about 50 minutes ago."_ said Kanon's voice on the other line. My expression changed from tired to irritated, "So I missed first period... tell me, is our homeroom teacher just as crazy as last year?" I replied with a hint of hostility.

"_Whether something is boring or not doesn't matter, you were supposed to be there... as punishment I'm going to splatter your brains all over your room, that desk isn't adequate cover."_ Kanon's voice replied sternly while still retaining it's robotic tone. "I utilized the funds from our last mission and bullet-proofed the desk, nothing short of a 20mm anti-material round can touch me." I replied, still cowering behind the desk. "I promise to be a good boy if you put the gun away..." I continued in a half cocky, half pleading voice.

"_You'll buy me lunch?" _Kanon asked, the rifle was probably still pointed in my direction.

"...But..." my frown turned into an expression of sheer terror as a bullet passed through the wall to the left of me. "I'll treat you, you can eat as much as you like..." I replied quickly, sweating bullets but maintaining my calm tone. The high school sniper, seemingly satisfied, stowed her rifle in a guitar case and headed to school.

I let out a deep sigh, investing in some bullet-proof windows and armor plated walls was going to be a necessity in order to sleep in. _"My budget will be depleted rather quickly..." _I thought to myself, a weak smile spreading across my face.


	2. Chapter 2: WMDs

My name is Shuya Takeda, 16 years old and entering my second year of high school today. As you may have already guessed, I'm not a regular student attending a regular school. Because of an incident in my past I'm now forced to attend the notorious Tokyo Butei High, a school with a curriculum designed to breed Japan's finest Busou Tantei (Armed Detectives) or Butei for short. As the name clearly suggests we are permitted to carry arms and investigate crimes. Although unlike the police force we take work specifically for money.

I should also introduce the girl who tried kill me this morning, her name is Kanon, a very well-known Butei in the Snipe department. She is the younger sister of another well-known Butei who also served in the Snipe Department a while back. Her effective range is somewhere in between 2-3 km, surpassing her aforementioned sister. Along with an extremely reliable weapon and stellar observation skills its almost no surprise that she ranks so high. However, everything other than her her skill as Butei remains a mystery, even her surname. I heard from a classmate that her sister was also shrouded in mystery, so I can only assume that it runs through the family. I met her during my first year as a Butei, since then she's become somewhat attached to me although it won't stop her from killing me if I decide to shirk off my duties. I'm lucky that I've kept her from breaking Butei law so far.

By the time I finished reminiscing about the past I was already changed into my uniform, after holstering my handgun and magazines I was ready for school. Leaving some food out for some of local cats, I hopped on my motorcycle, a heavily customized Suzuki V-Strom and zipped to school. Courtesy of the ridiculous modifications that were made by the Logi department, I got to school in less than 5 minutes.

Since it was the first day of school, I headed to the Amdo department in order to have my handgun checked for any issues or illegal modifications. Walking into the room I was greeted by a stack of papers getting shoved into my face. "Read it Shuya!" hearing that voice, I braced myself for the worst, accepting the stack of papers and reading the first paragraph. "Yukari... why do you feel the need t-t-to..." I dropped the stack after reading the third paragraph and fell to the ground, my mind struggling process just how twisted the red-headed girl's mind actualy was. She responded by grinning, "I have truly disturbed you... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" her demonic laugh filled the room. _"What sick form of terrorism is this... its worse than a weapon of mass destruction!" _I mused in horror, fighting my impulse to vomit.

"Anyway, you clearly loved it so I'll make sure to post it online." Yukari said, as I handed her my weapon, a Beretta M9A1. "Just check my gun..." I replied, glaring at her with contempt. Yukari pouted, "You're no fun." She field-stripped my handgun, cleaning, polishing, and lubricating the components while doing so. "Your gun is in excellent condition overall." she said, putting the handgun back together. "You'd best get back to class, Kanon is probably waiting." she said with yet another malicious grin appearing on her face. Taking her words to heart, I re-holstered my weapon and bolted back to class.

At this point, I could expect several things to happen once I reached my classroom. This included but was not limited to; my wallet being cleared out for Kanon's lunch, getting killed by my teacher for being late, and or sustaining fatal injuries just because Kanon feels like it. Honestly, if I wanted a life like this I would just run back to a battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrafice

Fortunately after bolting to class and being held at gunpoint by my teacher, it seems that I'm still in one piece. _"Lucky me..." _I thought to myself, relieved and praying that Kanon wouldn't poke a bunch of holes in me. Walking down the hallway briskly, I recalled that it was my free period, so I could probably take a simple job to replenish my funds which were, without a doubt, going to get cut down mercilessly. _"No use moping for now... I've got to call her eventually..." _I reached for my cell with a trembling hand. Naturally, right as I was going to punch in Kanon's number I felt a presence directly behind me. Accepting the inevitable, I elected not to react as Kanon held her weapon's bayonet up to my throat. "Your reaction time is poor..." Kanon droned out expressionlessly. Placing both of my hands up and taking a deep breath, I began to speak. "I didn't react simply because I knew it was you... you wouldn't kill your food stamp now would you?" I stated calmly. Kanon grunted, "I'll just take the money directly from your corpse's wallet."

Sweating, I had to move to plan B, "Please have mercy upon my meaningless existence..." I begged noticing that we were attracting the attention of our classmates. Kanon, having made the same observation, stowed her knife away and motioned for me to follow her. Obliging, I pocketed my phone. It didn't take very long for us to reach our destination; a burger joint which she seemed to favor over all other forms of sustenance. Despite my sudden urge to tell her that eating only fast food for extended periods of time would make her fat, I declined simply because I value my life. I almost wanted to tear up as I opened my poor wallet, _"Your sacrifice won't be in vain... I'll make sure that she pays for this..." _I thought to myself, griping my wallet tightly. I was brought back down to earth when she elbowed me, pointing at the menu, "12 of those." she said flatly. I didn't even look at the item but noted the item number, and the amount of calories. I fished into my wallet, pulling out pretty much all I had, the cashier accepted the money with a horrified look on his face. "You know, there are people starving in third world countries..." I mentioned aimlessly, knowing that she was already too busy wolfing down everything. My eyes wandered from the terrifying feat of Kanon's freakishly quick consumption of burgers to a girl dressed in what appeared to be a Miko's outfit, "Cosplay... but there aren't any conventio-" my thought process was interrupted my a gas canister being hurled through a window, followed by gunshots.


End file.
